100 Word Challenge
by Little Ms LBP
Summary: Just wanted to give this a try, a series of one-shots : Rated M for suggestive themes in some chapters
1. Beauty

**A/N:**** I've never really done a 100 word challenge before and I couldn't decide which of my OC's I wanted to use for it so I'm just going to use a different one for each chapter :). They won't give any of my other stories away, these are just unrelated one-shots.**

Beauty-Mikey&May (Resident Evil)

****It was really hard to find beauty in this world. Not when the world has turned into this god forsaken wasteland, nothing but sand and dead land. Dead land, dead plants, dead places and dead people. Everywhere you turn there was always something reminding you of how life used to be, before the T-virus. Nobody ever talks about it, it brought up memories of things we had lost. Alive, beautiful things. May was amazed at how people had just given up on the idea of escaping this world. Escaping and finding somewhere lush and green, somewhere with actual life populating it. May knew that she'd be like them too if it weren't for Mikey's remarkable talent. The countless times that she'd gotten the blonde to describe his home town in Australia, the wildlife, the people, May was fascinated by the place. It had become something of a fairy tale, a bedtime story for her and she found that whenever she thought of the word "Beauty" she'd think of Mikey and this magical place that he came from.

For Mikey, "Beauty" came to him in the form of his dark haired other half. He always told her about his hometown because of the smile that it put on her face, the dream like look she had when she thought of his home. Whenever told him that all the beauty had gone from this world, he'd look them in the eye and just say _"Bullshit." _The way she moved hypnotized him, she always moved so gracefully, yet so alive as well. Sometimes he'd just sit and watch her and K-mart, May's dark curls contrasting with Kay's blonde hair, the blonde girls loud, lively actions and the brunettes quieter responses. Mikey remembers when it rained for the first time in months. He remembers how everyone dived for cover but May just grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the down pour and started to dance. Splashing mud and wet sand everywhere, they both laughed at each others silliness and he remembers the kiss they shared in front of everyone. The taste of her lips mixed with the rain is the best thing Mikey has ever tasted and he doesn't remember anything more beautiful than May soaked through and laughing.

It's really hard to find beauty in this world?

Bullshit.


	2. Love

**Love-Draco&Elphie (Harry Potter)**

****Draco loved a lot of things. He loved his kids, the smell of fresh bread, the colors of the sky as the sun set, the way Elphie would hum as she did little things, he loved how she could make the smallest thing seem like it was the most important thing in her life at that moment. He loved her, her laugh, her smile, the way she could wear the baggiest clothes in the world and still make it look so damn sexy. He loved how she would never get angry at their children, no matter what either of them broke or stained, she would just roll her eyes and clean it up with a flick of her wand. He loved how attentive and caring she was towards the people she loved, he remembers when Izzy showed her first sign of magic, she accidently blew up the oven and was so scared that she had hurt someone that she burst into tears on the spot. Elphie just ignored the damage and hugged their daughter, stroking her blonde curls and reassuring her that everything was fine. Brilliant, in fact.  
He loved how human she was as well, she wasn't afraid to show her vulnerable side, not caring when people saw her cry. When Draco had to decide which side he was on during the battle at school, she begged him not to go because she didn't want to lose him. And he did, he stayed for her. He loved how strong she could be, how she wasn't afraid to stand up to his father about her bloodline. He remembered when Elphie slapped Lucius, despite having a wand and a knowledge of powerful spells in her arsenal she just slapped him, turned on her heel and left the prison complex. His father was just gob smacked, literally.

Draco loved being a dad. Having the power to be a more attentive and a more loving father than his ever was. He can't help but spoil Isadora, she's his little princess and he would do anything to make her smile. He loved how she was a vision of her mother despite the hair color but on the inside she was his clone. They both shared an immense fear of failing and not being accepted although, she was better at hiding it than he was. Scorpius however was identical to his father, but that's where all similarities ended. He had his mothers love for, well, everything. He loved trying new things and was often found helping his mum with anything and everything.

Love comes in all different forms, but for Draco, it comes in the form of his family.


	3. Dream

**Dream-Flack&Natalie (CSI:NY)**

Nat liked to talk about her dreams. She didn't believe that they were some weird omen or a vision of what is yet to come, she just liked talking about the strangeness of the dream. And Flack liked to listen. He liked to hear about her dreams of driving a 1920's style motor car made completely out of breakfast stuffs or how she invented the best pie ever, but could never remember that one ingredient. That was one dream he wish she could remember, it sounded like a damn good pie. Nat was only ever roused from sleep by her alarm clock or by Don when he came in. Some dreams were entertaining, but some were just annoying, like they put things in her head that she couldn't get out of her mind and could be really distracting.

"What's that?"  
"Hmmm?" Nat was brought out of her reverie by Don's question. He just smirked at her, she was often found in that state.  
"That song you were humming, I was just asking what it was." He replied, his eyes glancing in the back mirror as he reversed.  
"Oh that. It was the soundtrack to my dream last night. I have no idea what it is, but it's stuck in my head." The brunette groaned.  
"Yeah, I hate it when that happens."  
"It's totally going to bug me all day."  
And it did. Nat had been humming the song from her dream all day long and it had distracted and annoyed everyone and she had no idea what it was. Nat was packing up her bag before she left work and found herself humming that damn song again.  
"I love that son" Adam said from his computer chair, not facing the dark haired Italian.  
"You know it?" Adam just looked at her confused.  
"Everyone knows that song." Nat stared at him frantically.  
"What is it?"  
"Nat, it's the Pina Colada song."


	4. Haunted

**Haunted-Loki&Erica (Avengers)**

Erica was fed up. She couldn't look in mirrors for more than a second and she was sure that she was getting whiplash from looking over her shoulder so often.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Piper asked her one night as they left the club.  
"Doing what?" Erica fumbled in her purse for some cab money/  
"Looking over your shoulder, do you have a stalker or something?" Her busty brunette companion asked the recently peroxided Erica. The blonde ran a hand through her pixie cut, letting out a sigh.  
"Errr, yeah. Something like that. Taxi!"

This was crazy. Loki is on Asgard. Thor had assured her of that more than enough times. He couldn't be stalking her at all. It wasn't really stalking though more like... Haunting. Loki Laufeyson was haunting her. Or the memory of him was. She saw him in every reflective surface that she glanced upon. His pale face alive with that ridiculously attractive smirk of his, taunting her and seriously freaking her out. She really needs therapy. Or medication. Or closure, that one's probably the best option. She probably should try dating other guys, it might stop her subconscious from obsessing over the psychotic megalomaniac that she may have flirted with. She should ask Piper about it, Piper's slept with a LOT of guys. Erica left her bedroom and found her friend on the sofa in her underwear and a bathrobe, eating rocky road and watching TV.  
"Hey P?" Her brunette friend looked over the back of the love seat and flashed Erica a smile.  
"'Sup?" She asked before spooning more ice cream into her mouth. The petite blonde went and joined her, running her hand through her short hair, a bit of habit she had lately.  
"What do you do, when you want to get over a guy?" Piper stopped watching the screen and considered this, sucking on the spoon.  
"I get a new one." She said simply, digging her spoon back into the tub.  
"Just like that? Don't you feel anything?" Erica asked, pulling her legs in close to her.  
"Well yeah. But sleeping with someone else helps you get over it, kinda like buying a brand spanking new pair of shoes when they discontinue your favorite lipstick." The brunette said with an air of wisdom. Erica just looked at her.  
"You know what?" She said, jumping off of the couch and looking down at her startled friend.  
"You're right. I need a new pair of shoes. Hypothetically." Piper looked up at her friend with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Lumihouse?" The brunette asked referring to their favorite bar.  
"Lumihouse." Erica confirmed, grinning.  
"We better get ready, who knows how many guys you could get your legs wrapped around." Piper jumped off of the couch and dashed into the bathroom. Erica rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom, sitting in front of her large mirror and reaching for her makeup bag. He wasn't in the reflection today. Weird. She pulled out her foundation and started applying it to her face, not really paying attention to anything else.  
"What're you getting dolled up for?" Erica shrieked and dropped the foundation bottle on the floor, causing it to smash on the hard wood. She looked at the reflection again and saw him there. She scowled at him and set about cleaning up the mess she had made.  
"EVERYTHING OKAY?" Piper yelled from the bathroom.  
"Yeah, I just slipped!" Erica yelled back, wiping up spilled foundation. She dumped the mess in the bin and looked through her drawer to see if she had anymore.  
"You didn't answer my question." The Asgardian stated. The blonde let out a sigh and looked at him.  
"I'm not talking to someone who isn't here."  
"You just did though." He said smugly. With that annoyingly attractive smirk on his face. Erica mentally cursed herself in Gaelic, then resumed putting her makeup on when she had found the foundation she needed.  
"Where are you going?" The emerald eyed prince asked her. She just glanced at him while she continued applying her war paint, so to speak.  
"Out."  
"To do what?" He seemed genuinely curious, so Erica decided to tell him exactly what she planned.  
"To get pissed, meet a guy, get his phone number, then fuck his brains out." She grinned innocently at him as she slicked her eyeliner on. She saw his expression darken and she could see all the muscles in his jaw clench.  
"I forbid it." Loki spat out, he had pretty much decided that no man would be blessed with the sight of her unclothed apart from him. She just shot him a look, her eyebrow quirked up.  
"There's not much you can do about it. You're not here." She taunted him, finally getting one up on the trickster. She ignored him after that, getting dressed in her skimpiest outfit, just to annoy the man in her reflection. She walked out of her room when she was done, did some confidence shots with Piper, then headed out on the town.

All the while feeling this pit of dread in her stomach.


End file.
